Trick my Treat
by Nicia
Summary: Chocolate body paint, a late night and a little costume. What could it be?.. The Halloween outtake for my WIP LWTA! Rated M for naughty situations and new experiences. It's not necessary to have read LWTA beforehand. Enjoy! And happy Halloween!


'**Trick My Treat.' A Halloween outtake for LWTA.**

**So here's the promised Halloween outtake for Life Will Turn Around. Happy Halloween, and enjoy!**

**Links to the costumes are on my profile.**

* * *

><p><em>Hold on, man. We don't go anywhere with "scary," "spooky," "haunted," or "forbidden" in the title. ~From <em>_Scooby-Doo_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV.<strong>

"One last house guys, and then we're heading home."

Tom nodded excitedly and ran up the pavement to the gate of the next house, while Alyssa and Katrina sighed tiredly. We'd gone to the disco that had been held at Tom's school, and when that had finished, we'd gone trick or treating to round the night off.

Tom was dressed as a skeleton, Alyssa as a cat and Katrina as a ballerina. They'd all chosen their costumes, and so I hadn't argued. Sophia was dressed as a ladybird, and had fallen asleep towards the end of the disco, so I'd carried her around for the hour that we'd spent trick or treating.

I was dressed all in back, with a cheap witch hat perched on top of my head. The kids would have been content to stay out all night, however, it was a school night, and my feet were starting to ache. The idea of having a hot shower and curling up in bed with Dimitri had appealed to me more and more as the night went on, and so I'd started to herd the kids back in the direction of our house.

Halloween wasn't really a 'big' holiday over here in England, but a few people hung up decorations for the kids and used it as an excuse to throw parties.

Tom rang the doorbell of the last house persistently, until the hallway light switched on and he saw someone approaching the door. Then, he ran back down the steps to hide behind his two older sisters. He enjoyed going to the few houses that had Halloween decorations up to get some sweets, but was too nervous to actually ask first. Instead, I usually had to drag him with me to say 'trick or treat', and then he'd eagerly accept whatever they gave him.

"Trick or treat!"

Alyssa and Katrina eagerly held up their plastic bags, but the person at the door simply stared at them in disgust. He was tall, slim and blonde, with sea blue eyes that seemed to see right through me when he met my gaze. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, and instinctively, I moved forwards and pulled my kids back.

He sneered and they cringed.

My face hardened as I stared at him for a moment longer, before I tugged on their arms once again. "Let's go guys."

They nodded quickly before practically running down the steps and out through his front gate. I kept my gaze locked with his as I backed away slowly, and shut the gate once I was out. Something about that guy seemed off, and I didn't trust him enough to turn my back on him.

But he didn't do anything. He just watched with stony eyes as Tom placed his hand in mine and we walked down the road after Alyssa and Katrina.

_Next year, we were bringing Dimitri with us._

* * *

><p>I sighed happily as I relaxed onto the sofa.<p>

Dimitri was putting the kids to bed while I let my muscles recover from carrying Sophia for so long. The next time we went out so late, I'd make sure to remember her pushchair.

"How are you feeling?"

Dimitri's soft voice made me jump, and I turned in my seat to face him as he walked around the sofa.

"A bit achy, but I'll live."

"Would a bath help?"

"A bath would be perfect, but I don't have the energy to run one. A shower will have to do," My eyes fluttered closed as I let my head fall backwards to lean against the backrest of the sofa. "Once I get the energy to go upstairs."

"Come on, Roza. An early night will do you good."

I giggled as Dimitri's arms wrapped around me as he stood and carried me out of the room. "I swear you think of yourself as a gallant knight with the way you love to run around sweeping me off of my feet."

He chuckled. "Technically speaking, this time, you weren't on your feet."

"I suppose that's true. But you do it all the other times."

He grinned. "Maybe I just like holding you in my arms."

"Or maybe you just like showing off your muscles and how strong you are."

He laughed as he set me down on my feet in the bathroom and kissed my forehead.

"Get undressed and get in that bath, missy. I'll go and make sure everything's switched off downstairs."

I smiled at his retreating figure, before I started to remove my clothes. It felt heavenly to slip into the hot, scented water that almost filled the tub. Dimitri had timed it perfectly, and like always, added a hint of the lavender aromatherapy bath oils that I loved.

I sighed and leant back to rest my head against the rim of the bathtub while the hot water soothed my aching muscles.

All that would make this perfect was if my boyfriend came to join me.

As if on cue, Dimitri stepped into the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

He smiled and pulled off his top quickly, but then paused. "Are you sure? Don't you want to just soak and relax?"

I nodded and held my hand out towards him. "Yep, but I want to do that with you. It's been a few weeks since we had any time to ourselves, to just be together, with no interruptions."

A few seconds later, my muscled boyfriend joined me in the tub. I rested my back against his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist and his legs rested at either side of my body.

We sighed in unison, and then laid there, just enjoying the calm and tranquillity that surrounded us whenever we were in each other's presence.

"How did the disco go?"

His lips pressed against my temple lightly as he rubbed small circles on my abdomen.

"Good. Sophia tired herself out before it finished, and slept right through the trick or treating. I'll get the others to give her some of their sweets tomorrow so she doesn't feel left out."

"And how was the trick or treating itself? I assume it went well. Tom showed me his bag, and it was almost filled to the brim."

I nodded and leant my head back against his shoulder so I could see up into his face.

Warm, chocolate brown eyes met mine as Dimitri's hands slid up my skin until they reached my shoulders.

"It was good. More houses had decorations out than last year, and it seems like a lot of people were throwing parties, despite the fact that it's a school night." I frowned and Dimitri's large hands started to massage the tension out of my shoulders.

"Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "No. There was just, this guy…" I trailed off as I tried to get my thoughts in order, and Dimitri's hands halted on my skin. "He didn't do anything, but he just gave off a really creepy vibe. When he answered the door, he just _stared_." I shivered and leant back against Dimitri, glad of the security that his larger frame offered my much smaller one. "He just creeped me and the kids out. I'll make sure to steer clear of his house next year."

His soft lips pressed against the nape of my neck as I leant forwards to reach for the bar of soap. "I'm sorry I didn't go this time. I promise I'll go with you all next year."

I smiled as he took the soap from my hands and began to lather it up. "You had a lot of tests to mark. And you probably will again next year. I understand that it's a part of being a teacher, Dimitri, you don't need to apologise."

He frowned as he began to cover my arms in the fluffy bubbles. "There are some real weirdo's out there, Rose. I don't feel good having you and the kids walking around on your own. Anything could happen."

"I suppose you're right. We'll argue about this next year."

Dimitri laughed, his deep chuckle echoing around the bathroom as he pulled me to my feet so he could soap up my legs.

"I can wash myself you know."

"I know. But I like spoiling you every so often."

"Or maybe you did something bad and you're trying to butter me up so I don't kill you for whatever you did."

A hint of a smile pulled at his lips as he pulled the plug out and switched the shower on before directing me under the spray.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just enjoy treating you the way you should be treated. Like a queen."

I snorted and pulled him under the jet of hot water with me. "When are you going to give up on the whole 'you're a beautiful queen' thing?"

"When are you going to start believing it?"

"Probably never."

"Then my answer is the same."

I rolled my eyes, but ducked my head to hide my smile. I secretly loved it when Dimitri treated me like I was the most beautiful and important person on Earth, and he knew it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm so tired." We were curled up together in bed; Dimitri, with his arms wrapped around my waist, and me, with my head resting on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.<p>

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Because you've been amazing, as always, and I've just been a lazy slob who let you spoil me."

The bed shook with his silent laughter, as he tilted my face up to meet his. "One, you're not a lazy slob. Two, I'm not amazing. And three, as I already said, I like spoiling you." He kissed my lips softly. "Stop beating yourself up Roza."

I frowned. "I'm still sorry though. I was going to dress up for you and everything, but this evening with the kids tired me out a lot more than I thought it would. I even bought a saloon girl outfit – so I could be like the characters in those westerns you adore."

Dimitri's eyes sparked with interest, but he didn't push the subject. "There's always next year." Then came that cheeky, mischievous grin that he often his away with his naughty side.

I laughed. "If you're lucky."

"Oh, I plan on getting very… lucky."

"Keep it in your pants, buster."

He laughed and pulled me further into his arms after he switched the bedside lamp off.

I let my fingers travel his face softly as I traced his features in the darkness.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza?" He turned to face me, and I felt his gaze burn into mine even though I couldn't see it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I shifted, and stretched up so my lips could meet his as he leant down slightly. I smiled against his lips as his hands gripped my waist and pulled my body flush against his.

The feel of Dimitri's lips on mine, of his hands on my body was stimulating, and spine-tinglingly good. The exhaustion left my body as he softly sucked on my lower lip, and I let my arms explore their way up his chest to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

"I'm not feeling so tired anymore." He laughed against my lips, but the sound soon turned into a soft moan as my fingers threaded through his hair. "Maybe you should help tire me out?"

The bed creaked as Dimitri rolled suddenly so I was trapped underneath him. My body was pressed against his completely as he pulled his lips away from mine and nuzzled my neck.

"That sounds like a good idea, but-"

I cut him off as I wrenched his lips back to mine. A flash of heat pulsed through my body, and my back arched as his hips ground against mine slowly.

Dimitri knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. His touch made my body burn like I'd been thrown into a fire, yet it was a feeling I'd never get enough of. It was pleasure, and it was pain, all mixed up into one delicious sensation that consumed me entirely.

Hot wasn't the word to describe our kissing at that moment. We were frenzied, our lips attacking each other's fiercely as we rubbed up against each other desperately through our clothes.

"Roza?" Dimitri's mouth was muffled against my lips as he tried to break the kiss. "We should slow it down and stop."

"Why?" My teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he moaned softly.

"Because I-" His voice trailed off as my hands left his hair and trailed down his back to work the waist of his pyjama bottoms down his hips. "I have work in the morning. Early. Early in the morning."

I gave up using my hands and bent my legs so I could use my feet to push his pyjama bottoms down. The movement caused my hips to rub up against his even more intimately and a frustrated groan left his mouth as I grinned. "You don't sound too convincing. I'll make sure you're not _too_ tired."

His eyes widened and I laughed.

"The kids-"

My fingers over his lips silenced his feeble argument. "Are in bed asleep. They're exhausted from the continuous walking, and the sugar rush has worn off. They're not going to wake up anytime soon. Unless you do that thing you did that made me cry out at the top of my lungs like last time."

Dimitri's cheeks flushed at the reminder.

The night that we'd _made up_ and gotten back together, he'd blown my mind. Unfortunately, my cries of pleasure had been a little too loud, and had woken up the kids. Being found by your two eldest children, completely naked and straddling your boyfriend, who was also naked, was beyond embarrassing. Alyssa and Katrina still refused to sit on the sofa bed.

"Dimitri, I don't think they saw anything. The sofa blocked their view."

He blushed even brighter if that was possible. "It's still embarrassing."

"I know," I lifted my head to kiss his cheek softly. "And I'm sorry. That's why we moved into a house where we actually had a bedroom. With a bed. So let's take advantage of that fact." I twisted my hips to the side, and used the small change in momentum to flip us over, so that I was straddling his waist. "You always said that you liked it when I'm in control." A grin pulled at his lips, and I took hold of his wrists, in an attempt to pin him down even though he outweighed me and could easily overpower me. "Trick or treat, Comrade?"

"Trick." Suddenly, I was flipped onto my back as Dimitri hovered over my body, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips.

Dimitri's lips pressed against mine lightly as he rolled off of me to pull at the hem of my nightdress. "I love it when you wear silk."

I grinned and lifted my back so he could slide the smooth material up my skin. "That's why I wear it."

A slow smile spread across his lips as he pulled the material free from my body and gazed down at me. "You're so beautiful, Roza. You should have dressed as a seductress, not a witch."

My breath caught as his gaze met mine, and I reached up to pull his lips down to meet mine.

"Take your clothes off too."

Dimitri's lips left mine quickly as he reached down to finish what I'd tried to start, and he pulled his pyjama bottoms all the way off, letting them land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

My gaze turned hungry as my eyes scanned over Dimitri's naked form. He was a God. Tall, well-built and toned. He was the pinnacle of the modern man. His muscles were large and defined, his manners immaculate, he was a considerate and satisfying lover, and he was a true family man. I'd been truly blessed by reaching the lowest point in my life.

His hot mouth on my chest shook me out of my little reverie as my hands twined into his hair and my back arched.

"Since it's Halloween, Roza, do _you_ want a trick or a treat?"

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast."

A breathy moan escaped my throat as he raised his head to nip at my throat before his lips touched mine hungrily.

"Okay."

He pushed up and away from me, so that his body weight was supported by his forearms, when a thought popped into my mind. "Wait! I almost forgot something."

Dimitri groaned, but pulled back to sit on his knees as he brushed some of the hair out of his face. I scrambled off of the bed and made my way over to our wardrobe, to find the small beauty bag I'd hidden out of his sight.

"I picked a few things up, along with my costume."

A naughty smirk worked its way onto my lips as I pulled out one of the items, and Dimitri's eyes widened.

"What- what is that?"

He swallowed heavily as I climbed back onto the bed, set the bag on the bedside table and knelt in front of him.

"It's a co-"

"I can see that, Roza. I'm not wearing it."

"Why not?"

"No. Just- no."

I pouted, but reached shrugged and threw it onto the floor. "You're the one who wanted a trick."

"And you're the one who wanted me to 'fuck you hard and fast'."

"True. But I also want to try some of the things that I spent my hard earned money on." He nodded and watched curiously as I pulled another item out of the bag. "How would you feel about using this?"

He took the small bottle from my grasp and read it sceptically, his eyebrows rising with each second that passed by.

"Chocolate body paint? Roza, I don't really think that either of us needs this."

I rolled my eyes and set the bottle on the bedside table, next to the bag. "I know. But I thought it might be fun."

An idea sparked in his eyes, and he pushed me back down onto the covers.

"Lie back." I did as he said, and watched as he unscrewed the lid. "Tell me if it's too cold."

"I'm sure it won't be."

A small squeal left my lips as a cold trail of chocolate made contact with my stomach.

"Are you still so sure?"

"Get that smirk off of your face."

Instead, his grin widened as he used his forefinger to spread the chocolate across my skin, smearing a pattern across my abdomen and up towards my chest.

"That looks absolutely disgusting, Roza."

I craned my neck to glance down at my body and scowled. "If you don't like the look of it then give me a towel so I can wipe it off."

"I have a better idea."

Once again, his large hands pushed me down onto the bed and held me still as he lowered his head to my stomach, and slowly licked a path through the chocolaty mess.

My stomach trembled as his hands released my shoulders and trailed down to hold my legs in place when my body trembled from his soft touch.

"Dimitri."

He leisurely traced another clean trail across my stomach, and then glanced up at me. His eyes darkened with lust as he kissed a soft path up to my ear. "You taste divine, Roza." My breath caught as his lips worked their way back down again, and his tongue languidly drew another clear path along my skin.

A light whimper escaped my mouth as I watched Dimitri clean the mess he'd made.

It was a surprisingly erotic situation and sensation, to feel his tongue gliding against my skin as he licked my skin clean, and I was surprised to find my body flushing under his touch.

He wasn't doing anything intimate to my body, yet I found myself reacting to his touch as though he was inside of me and rocking his hips in time with mine.

I clamped my thighs together in an effort to calm my body down and he pulled away suddenly, to pour a little more of the body paint directly onto my chest this time.

A heady moan left my mouth as his mouth covered my nipple, his hot breath fanning across my chest as he sucked my breast clean before he moved onto the other one. My stomach rolled once, and my legs lifted to wrap around his waist as he pressed his hips into mine.

"Please."

He ignored my breathless moan and focussed on my breasts as the need and desire in me grew.

"Dimitri. Please."

His mouth moved back to my stomach, and so I had to loosen my hold around his waist.

My chest flushed as he raised his head and kissed me softly, before his hands finally lifted to cup my chest softly.

And I fell apart. My breathing grew ragged and my body trembled as I cried out softly from my release.

"Easy, Roza." Dimitri's large hands softly massaged my thighs as he placed butterfly soft kisses over the sensitive skin of my neck, chest and stomach. "You're beautiful."

"That was… amazing." It was powerful, on a different level, to be brought to climax without actually having sex. Adoration filled Dimitri's eyes as he smiled up at me and kissed my stomach softly.

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza. Especially when you taste as heavenly as you look." I giggled as Dimitri kissed his way up my body to my lips. "I wonder what else you've got hidden away in that bag?" His eyes glinted with mischief as he pulled away to pick it up and empty the contents onto our bedside table.

I grinned at the shocked look on his face.

"Like I said earlier, Belikov. Trick or treat?"

* * *

><p><em>Halloween wraps fear in innocence,<br>As though it were a slightly sour sweet.  
>Let terror, then, be turned into a treat...<br>~Nicholas Gordon,_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your feedback and thoughts, especially those of you who read LWTA!<strong>


End file.
